Efekt motýlího křídla
by epain
Summary: AU Dalekosáhlé následky poruchy teplé vody krátce před příchodem Ranmy a Genmy.


Efekt motýlího křídla

Oznámení: Prohlašuji, že mi patří Ran... ehm... Random House Dictionary, který leží na polici v zadním pokoji. Žádný jiný exemplář Random House Dictionary mi nepatří. (Aspoň, že mi patří ten jeden. Nevím, co bych jinak přiznával, když mi Ranma nepatří.)

Ranma Saotome samozřejmě patří Rumiko Takahaši, stejně jako Genma, Tendovi a všechny postavy a místa pocházející z Ranma½. Secuna Meió patří Naoko Takeuči, stejně jako jiné postavy a místa ze Sailor Moon. Nikdo neví, komu patří tajemný hlas.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Secuna Meió měla vážný problém. Potřebovala zařídit, aby Ranma a Akane spolu dobře vycházeli, a Ranma navíc musel zůstat zasnoubený s Akane.

„To je beznadějné. Ti dva nemohou být spolu v jedné místnosti, aniž by se pohádali."

„A co změnit výchozí podmínky?"

Secuna se podívala po zdroji tajemného hlasu a odpověděla: „To nejde. Ranma musí přijít jako holka, jinak ho zasnoubí s Nabiki."

„To musí."

„Tak jaké podmínky chceš měnit?"

„V čem spočívá největší problém?"

„V tom, že všechny dobře navázané vztahy jdou do háje, jen co se Ranma změní v kluka."

„A co kdyby se v kluka nezměnil?"

„Ty chceš Ranmu proměnit v holku natrvalo?"

„Proč natrvalo? Stačí zařídit, aby se jeden den nedostal do styku s horkou vodou."

„Hmm... A víš, že máš pravdu, to by snad šlo. Chtělo by to jen jeden drobný zásah."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Jedné noci, bylo to ze soboty na neděli, se v domě rodiny Tendů objevila neznámá zelenovlasá žena v krátké sukni a přiléhavém oblečení. Všichni v okolí tvrdě spali, takže si ani nevšimli, že tato vetřelkyně něco provedla s bojlerem. Ale ráno se Sóun Tendó dočkal nepříjemného překvapení, když se chtěl vykoupat. „Kasumi, v koupelně neteče horká voda."

„Já vím, rozbil se bojler. Už jsem volala opraváře, ale říkal, že nemá na skladě potřebné součástky."

„Nabiki, Akane, rozbil se bojler, takže se musíte koupat ve studené vodě."

„Slyšela jsem, tati. To zas bude týden."

Akane to už neslyšela, protože si šla zaběhat. Potom na to všichni zapomněli, protože Sóun zjistil, že se jeho známý Genma Saotome vrací s Ranmou z Číny, a sdělil svým dcerám, že se jedna z nich má stát Ranmovou manželkou, což se setkalo s chladnou až nepřátelskou odezvou. Protestovala především Akane, která se mezitím vrátila.

Její protesty utichly poté, co k nim přišla velká panda s dívkou přehozenou přes rameno. Dívka měla modré oči, červené vlasy a představila se jako Ranma Saotome. Tím potěšila Akane a rozladila Sóuna a Nabiki, protože zjevně nebyla potenciálním ženichem. Akane Ranmu pozvala na přátelský souboj, aby vyzkoušela její schopnosti v bojových uměních, a panda se vydala hledat koupelnu. Úspěšně ji našla, ale brzy vydala nespokojený zvuk, když zjistila, že v koupelně teče jen studená voda. Mezitím Ranma porazila Akane, která na to prohlásila: „Jsem ráda, že jsi holka."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Kasumi přesvědčila Ranmu, aby se šla vykoupat, ale voda byla studená, takže v ní dlouho nevydržela. Před vnitřními dveřmi Ranma narazila na Akane, která se také chystala vykoupat a zrovna se začala svlékat. Ranma se k ní obrátila zády a vytáhla z hromady svého oblečení trenýrky. Akane si toho všimla a zeptala se:

„Nejsou to pánské trenky?"

Ranma se začervenala a řekla: „Víš, musím se ti k něčemu přiznat. Jak jsi říkala, že jsi ráda, že jsem holka, není to tak úplně pravda. Já nejsem tak docela holka..."

„Neblbni, prosím tě, jasně že jsi holka, vždyť jsem to viděla."

„Teď vypadám jako holka, ale v Číně jsem chytila kletbu, co mě promění v kluka pokaždé, když mě polije horká voda."

„Máš štěstí, že neteče horká voda, jinak by ti to vymýšlení nemohlo projít. Doufám, že nechceš získat snoubenku."

„To si piš, že nechci. Mělas mě vidět, když mi to starouš řekl."

„Tak nic takového před tátou neříkej. Kdyby tomu uvěřil, tak nás zasnoubí, než bys řekla švec."

„Stejně to praskne, jen co starouš sežene horkou vodu."

„Kde je vlastně ten tvůj „starouš"?"

„Nevím, časem se objeví."

„Dnes už snad horkou vodu nesežene a do zítřka něco vymyslíme. A mezitím ani slovo o kletbách, jasné."

„Jasné, pro pana Tenda jsem úplně normální holka."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Za chvíli seděla plně oblečená Ranma s Nabiki, Kasumi a Sóunem u stolu, zatímco Akane se ještě koupala.

„Proč nepřišel Genma s tebou?" chtěl vědět Sóun.

Ranma se podívala na pandu rozvalenou na zápraží a řekla: „Něco ho zdrželo, tak poslal pandu se mnou napřed. Časem se tu taky objeví."

„Máš nějaké sourozence?" zeptala se Nabiki.

„Ne, žiju jen se staroušem."

„Ale Genma mi psal, že má syna."

„Starouš mě vychovával jako kluka, takže mi říkal synu."

„Jémine. To je hrozné," ozvala se Kasumi.

Panda najednou zabručela a všichni se po ní ohlédli. Nabiki položila Ranmě otázku:

„Odkud máš tu pandu?"

„Starouš ji má od prokletých pramenů Džusenkjó. Měli jsme tam jistou nehodu, ale já bych o ní nerada mluvila."

Potom chvíli mluvili o Ranmině cestě do Číny, přičemž Ranma vynechala mnohé podrobnosti. Mezitím se k nim přidala Akane. Nakonec se řeč vrátila k zasnoubení.

„Jak vidíš, spojení škol je nemožné. Jsme všechny holky," prohlásila Nabiki. Panda se ozvala, jako by chtěla protestovat, ale všichni ji ignorovali.

„Musíme je odložit na příští generaci."

„Ale jen, pokud s tím budou souhlasit," ozvala se Ranma.

„Dohodnuto, pokud v příští generaci budou potomci vhodného pohlaví a budou s tím souhlasit, tak se jejich sňatkem naše školy spojí."

„No tak dobře," odpověděla Ranma.

„Ale co bude mezitím s Ranmou? Přece ji nevyhodíme na ulici," řekla Akane.

„Zůstane tu, přinejmenším dokud nepřijde Genma," rozhodl Sóun.


End file.
